oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevlan Thornheart
Background Childhood “Well….that was unexpected” There are many things that go together neatly in life. Kev is not one of them. Born in the slums of Haven to a tiefling mother, Kevlan Thornheart never was one to follow silly things like “tradition,” “rules,” or “logic”; a trait he most definitely did not gain from his father. Mouse? Cheese. Milk? Cookies. Bees? Flowers. Tiefling.....Celestial? This seeming contradiction has followed him throughout his life, despite the best efforts of his mother who was only grateful that her son seemingly did not share the visual aspects of the tiefling curse. She tried to instill in him a sense of caution, but that never managed to stick, even after his 7th broken bone. (All of which he proudly tracked in order: Ankle, Rib, Ankle, Ankle, Wrist, Skull, Ankle). She tried to teach him moderation, but his friendly attitude and camaraderie with local criminal elements quickly taught him to drink, gamble, and smoke with the best of them. And so when he showed a talent for sorcerery and she sent him off to Gryphon’s Arcana, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to anyone that he had no patience for classes, preferring instead to take classmates to the seedier taverns at night, and play pranks aplenty during the day. One constant throughout all this, many have noted, are his ability to always find a small posse to get into mischief with. Being incredibly approachable and almost addictive in personality, comrades would frequently find themselves caught up in the whirlwind of his personality, and by the time it had settled, be directly in the middle of something extremely stupid. The Beginning “I think of all the ways that could have turned out, that turned out pretty damn well.” Stupid seems to find Kev more often than not. Or perhaps he tends to find it, as proven one fateful night on his seventeenth birthday when he took some friends out in the middle of a thunderstorm. He had not gathered much from his classes, but he did know that he had an affinity for lightning. So, he reasoned, after a few drinks with friends, why not go out and intentionally be struck by lightning? Surely that would empower him to do great things and be the greatest sorcerer of all time! Things went precisely according to plan. At least, that’s what Kev will say if you ask him. It’s what he told everyone after being dragged into the nearest temple, mostly dead and the clerics revived him. And he could prove it, coursing lightning through his fingers into a energy blast that blew apart the nearest empty box he could find. He told no one of the vision. Of the sultry woman that came to him in his dreams, three daggers at her belt and a wasp tattooed on her arm. He said nothing of his newfound compulsion, to fight his way into godhood. To become strong enough that he may sit by her side. He may not be the wisest of men, but that, surely would result in his being laughed at by every friend he had ever made. Instead he began packing his bags and saying farewell to those he knew, bringing only a companion, a childhood friend that had remained by his side since they had met all those years ago. The only way Kev would ascend to godhood and fulfill his dreams would be to become an adventurer. There were stories of great adventures, some even originating for Haven itself. So after all the drama and excitement and fond farewells, He went to the nearest tavern. After all, that is where one found adventures, right? So he sat there and ordered a drink...and another drink…..and another drink…...he woke up the next morning passed out behind the bar. He dragged himself into the nearest inn and bought a room…..and then repeated himself the next night. And the next…...an adventure would come his way someday…..right? Personality "All right, all right. I got another one for you. So this guy asks me to kick a wererat out of a building, and then the wererat pulls out this deck of cards....no no no, lemme finish, it gets better!" Kev is easy to talk to and quick to share and brag about his latest exploits, doing so frequently to anyone who will listen. Brave, or perhaps just stupid, he has no issues engaging an enemy stronger than him, depending on his own strength and sheer luck to keep him alive. He is loyal to those he calls friend, and will do what it takes to keep them alive, however he is also perfectly willing to drag them with him headlong into danger and sometimes does not seem to understand the risks they take in doing so. He has a love for the pleasures of life and it’s vices, drink, sex, gambling, and smoking prominently show in his leisure time and is always ready to invite another to join the table. However, he is also proud, and stubborn to a fault. If insulted he will not back down until an apology has been issued, and his determination on this and other matters often holds him back. Still, he makes friends wherever he goes, sometimes against their will, and very few can say that they actually hate him. Just wish that he’d grow up a bit. Appearance "Look, I'm not one to brag, but let's just say I'm an Angel on the streets and a Devil in the sheets" Kevlan managed to escape the usual physical curse his Tiefling side would bring. When he could be bothered enough to ask one of his professors, they guessed it had something to do with his celestial half. That being said, he doesn’t look perfectly human, thanks to his Idyllkin heritage. His eyes are a bright green and slitted to cat-like pupils, and he has the barest possible signs of antlers, like those of a satyr, at the top of his skull, which he makes an effort to hide with his hair, keeping it tousled and messy. He wears clothes fit for traveling, an undershirt with a light jacket overtop it, and breeches that reach down to well-worn boots. Upon starting adventuring he took to wearing a cape which makes him look like an absolute ponce. This full get-up is more often then not ruffled and messy from his various antics. He wore a mask for a short period of time, but his companion convinced him not to. He still keeps it in his pack, just in case. It is rare to see him not smiling or smirking mischievously in some way, his eyes sparkling and looking like a cat that ate the canary. Companion WiP Allies and Acquaintances Goto: "Old-Timer was friendly enough to be sure. Plus I owe him a drink!" Thalia: Kev's eyes unfocus for a moment "Damn that was a day. No idea how reliable she may be, but I'll be damned if she isn't a good time." Her-Het-Su Saliba (Mr. S): Blushes "He's very.....sturdy.... look....I.....So the wererat was pulling a gun on me right?" Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character